


две стороны одной монеты

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, M/M, ангст, невзаимные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: - Не уходи.- Так будет лучше.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: The Universe by M&N [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	1. орёл

_2016 год_

_—_ _Не уходи._

_Отчаяние._

Это то, что чувствует БэмБэм, когда видит, как человек, которого он любил последние два года, уходит из его жизни, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Он увидел его в этой танцевальной студии в первый раз и здесь же увидел в последний. Он увидел его, танцующего, и понял, что пропал, что влюбился, как мальчишка, которым он и был.

Он не нашёл с ним общего языка сразу. Югём много ругался. Учил. И снова ругался. Бэм тогда прикладывал все свои усилия. Он не спал ночами, проводя их в студии. Временами вместо того, чтобы пойти с друзьями пообедать, он шёл в студию и танцевал. А когда Югём приходил, всё, что слышал Бэм: «Тренируйся больше.» И Бэм тренировался.

Но всё изменилось, когда Югёму понадобилась помощь. Внезапно, Бэм оказался единственным, кто мог ему помочь. Стать напарником в танце. Он видел, что Югёму было сложно признать в нём танцора, но он переступает через себя.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Югём не смотрит на него, когда говорит эти слова. БэмБэм делает вид, что ему всё равно. — Выступи со мной на соревновании.

— Хорошо, — кивает Бэм. Быстрое согласие заставляет Югёма вскинуть голову и пересечься взглядом с парнем. Сердце Бэма сжимается, видя подавленное состояние человека, в которого он влюблён.

После этого разговора всё пошло лучше. Они проводили много времени вместе, они узнавали друг друга. Даже в кино ходили. Югём познакомил его со своим соседом — Джинёном. Ну, как познакомил… Когда Бэм оказался в их квартире, Джинён кинул короткое «привет» и продолжил что-то писать в своём блокноте.

Два месяца они усердно репетируют, поправляют танец, меняют одни элементы на другие. БэмБэму казалось, что он попал в рай, несмотря на весь адский труд, который они вложили. Изо дня в день они вдвоём выкладывались по полной. Но они были вместе, Югём был рядом, а это всё, что Бэм когда-либо хотел. БэмБэм был счастлив.

Два месяца и вот они на сцене. Казалось, что они — едины. Их танец был их совместным творением, в которое каждый вложил частичку своей души. Они стали первыми. Лучшими. БэмБэм смотрел на Югёма, глаза которого до сих пор горели. Он не видел никого красивее него. Не телом, душой.

— Спасибо, — произносит Югём, когда они возвращаются в студию. БэмБэм не знает, почему они пришли сюда. Так захотел Югём. — Включи, пожалуйста, эту песню. — Он протягивает Бэму телефон.

— Конечно, — кивает БэмБэм.

Музыка заполняет студию, и Югём начинает танцевать. Бэм смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляда. Он должен ему сказать. Сегодня или никогда.

Музыка затихает. Пот стекает по лицу Югёма, он тяжело дышит. Бэм подходит к нему. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— _Я знаю._

У БэмБэма перехватывает дыхание. Он не может поверить тому, что слышит.

— Ты… — начинает он.

— _Я не могу,_ — перебивает его Югём. — Может и хотел бы, но не могу. Танцы — то, ради чего я живу. Я не могу позволить себе любить.

БэмБэм не знает, что ответить. Просто стоит и смотрит, как человек, которого он любил последние два года, уходит из его жизни, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.


	2. решка

_2016 год_

_— Так будет лучше._

_Вина._

Югёму казалось так будет лучше. Он видел, как страдает БэмБэм, но продолжал критиковать его. Может, он перейдёт в другую студию. Может, он перестанет его любить. В конечном счёте, это принесёт ему меньше боли, чем любовь к нему.

Все свои силы Югём направлял на танцы. У него не оставалось сил ни на друзей, ни что-то большее. У Югёма была цель, и ничего не должно было препятствовать ей.

Почти каждую ночь Югём находит Бэма, спящего прямо в студии, обессиленного, и накрывает пледом, найденным в одном из шкафов.

— Прости меня, — каждый раз шепчет он и уходит.

Югём не хочет просить Бэма стать его партнёром в танце не потому, что он считает его плохим танцором. Он один из лучших. Не важно, что считают другие. Но просить его об этом значить причинить ему боль. Позволить сблизиться. Югём не хотел этого, но выбора у него не было.

И всё-таки это было ошибкой. Они выиграли соревнование. Югём проиграл любовь.

Югём чувствует слишком много, поэтому приходит в студию. Сам не знает, почему Бэм идёт с ним тоже, но ничего не говорит. Просит включить музыку. Танцует. Потому что это единственный способ, который помогает ему выпустить эмоции. Когда он заканчивает Бэм подходит к нему.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— _Я знаю._

Всё так просто и так сложно одновременно. И так больно.

— Ты… — Югём точно знает, что хочет сказать БэмБэм, и точно знает, что он не хочет слышать этих слов.

— _Я не могу._ Может и хотел бы, но не могу. Танцы — то, ради чего я живу. Я не могу позволить себе любить.

Югём уходит, потому что знает, что не сможет смотреть, как разбивается сердце. Эгоистично. Но он и не умеет по-другому. Дверь в студию закрывается, Югём опускается на пол и больше не сдерживает своих слёз.


End file.
